On The Rooftops Of London
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: PansyLuna. Sequel to The Endless Descent Into Hell. One Shot.


On The Rooftops of London

(This starts about two weeks before the final chapter of The Endless Descent Into Hell)

Pansy Parkinson glowered at her door over the rim of her coffee. Bleedin' people. Who the hell was going to show up at this hour.

Still, she rose to her feet and walked over to the door, opening it sharply in the middle of a knock.

Ginny Weasley stood in the rain, tears running down her cheeks in silent tandem.

Pansy did not speak a word and she didn't have to. She stepped forward, into the rainy night, taking the younger girl in her arms.

Hours later, Ginny sat, bundled up in a spare robe. She stared down at the mug of coffee Pansy had given her. Pansy herself was slowly air drying. One of the advantages to being a vampire was the fact that she never had to worry about catching a cold. Just being caught out on a cloudy day.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny smiled sadly up at Pansy. "Never thought I'd see the day I poured my heart out to you."

"Stranger things have happened. Com'on. Tell me."

So Ginny did.

Pansy bit her lip as Ginny finished. "Sounds like you still love him."

Ginny sighed, "I do."

"Do you know why he did that?"

GInny flushed, "Yeah. I do."

"So what the hell are you waiting for? You and I both know what you have to do!"

"I wish it were that easy."

"The hell are you talking about? It is that easy. Look he's in London. Just go get a flat there. Watch him for a couple days. If you feel the same way when all's said and done, go to him. He loves you. He'll take you back."

Ginny gave a hesitant smile.

888

Pansy was having problems of her own. THey involved the pretty blonde with the sleepy smile from her soul escapade. The girl was so familiar and so hauntingly pretty that Pansy kept having dreams about her. She didn't understand it one bit and part of her only needed to know what she knew: That she was falling irrevocably in love with her.

Pansy knew the girl was a clarivoyant, it wasn't that hard to figure out. How else had she gotten into GInny's soul?

For a while, Pansy thought she could handle her dreams. At first it was just the same scene, her in GInny's soul. Turning to find the pretty blonde.

THen the dreams started changing. THe first night it happened, she found herself in a woods. She had no idea why she was there. The next night she was back in the chamber but the night after that, she was In the woods once more and this time she saw a flicker of blonde hair. Though she would search the entire woods that 'night', she never found the girl, but woke up with the setting of the sun, feeling flushed.

THe dreams continued in that vein. Each night, Pansy would see a little more of the girl. She had long hair, about as long as Pansy's own hair and a laugh that sent warmth up Pansy every time she heard it. She knew this girl was playing with her but as long as she saw her, Pansy couldn't care.

Then the dreams stopped. Pansy panicked. She started searching every magazine she could find for her blonde.

Two and a half weeks after GInny left, Pansy had another dream. GInny had owled to say she was getting along great with DRaco. Pansy was sleeping in her coffin when the dream started. It wasn't the woods where she had met so often with this girl.

Instead she was staring at the clock named Big Ben. Slowly her vision began pulling back, and then she was standing beside her blonde as the girl sat on a rooftop.

Pansy looked down at her, even as the dreamy blue eyes met her own. "I need you to find me Pansy. I need you." THe girl whispered. Pansy merely nodded, captivated by who she was seeing.

Pansy gasped and sat up in her coffin, hitting her head on the lid.

It was Luna Lovegood.

888

Three months ago, Pansy might have delayed. Three weeks ago, she would have waited a little bit. Three days ago she would have barely hesitated. Tonight, Pansy barely waited til dusk before she was flying across London in full vampire mode.

It took her nearly to midnight to find Luna. Luna stood on a rooftop. Tears were streaming down her face as Pansy landed and she was looking at the ground, so far below.

"I need your help, Pansy. I need a reason."

"A reason for what?" Pansy whispered.

"A reason to live."

Pansy took her shoulders, spinning her to face her. "You've been tormenting me for months just so I would help?"

"I've been tormenting you for months because I can't find a reason to go on. Because..."

"Because?" Pansy prompted.

"I thought it was just fun, but I started... caring for you. And I knew you wouldn't care back. Not like that."

"I do."

"What?"

"I do care. That way."

Luna met her eyes. "But..."

Pansy silenced her with a kiss. No rooms for buts in a Slytherin's plans.

The End.

(A/N: well? You like? I do.


End file.
